


A time to work, a time to play

by AThousandSuns1



Series: The Man from U.N.C.L.E + porn [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Nessuno sano di mente si avvicinerebbe mai alla migliore spia sovietica in circolazione intenta a pulire le proprie pistole; il fatto è che Napoleon Solo ama le sfide, specie quelle pericolose - quasi quanto ama irritare Illya.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Series: The Man from U.N.C.L.E + porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	A time to work, a time to play

Nessuno sano di mente si avvicinerebbe mai alla migliore spia sovietica in circolazione intenta a pulire le proprie pistole; il fatto è che Napoleon Solo ama le sfide, specie quelle pericolose - quasi quanto ama irritare Illya.

Gli gira intorno, studia la preda e attende il momento migliore per attaccare, paziente, i muscoli tesi.

«No.» Illya non stacca gli occhi dal metallo freddo. 

«Nemmeno sai cosa voglio.»

Questa volta Illya alza gli occhi, lo sguardo glaciale è una coltellata che trapassa Napoleon.

«So bene cosa vuoi.»

Napoleon inghiotte la tensione, la maschera si è incrinata. «Gaby sarà più indulgente di te.» 

Esce dalla stanza e non ha bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che le mani di Illya ora stringono un po' troppo il metallo, le nocche pallide. 

Gaby non è affatto più indulgente, non quella sera.

Napoleon intravede solo le caviglie sottili e gli scarponi da lavoro troppo grandi, i piedi ci ballano dentro. Non lo sa che è pericoloso?

«Solo, devo controllare cinghia e candele,» la voce è attutita dalla carrozzeria sotto cui Gaby sta armeggiando «o vuoi andare in missione con un'auto inaffidabile?»

«No, signorina Teller, non lo vorrei mai» la canzona.

Le rotelline stridono sul pavimento quando Gaby scivola ed emerge da sotto l'auto, una macchia di grasso le tinge la guancia. «Le buone maniere non ti porteranno da nessuna parte, Solo.» Gaby ne approfitta per sistemarsi la fascia che le trattiene i capelli, alcuni ricci riescono sempre a sfuggire. «Non questa volta» 

Napoleon alza i tacchi con un sospiro e la coda tra le gambe.

«Dico solo che potremmo impiegare il tempo con un'attività più ricreativa.»

«Lo dici perché perdi.» A dimostrare la sua tesi, Illya mangia il cavallo nero con uno dei suoi alfieri.

«Lo dico perché è la verità.»

Un'altra mossa, un altro pezzo mangiato. Dannazione.

«Scacchi aiutano prima di missione.»

«Anche il se- oh, andiamo!»

Illya intreccia le dita e si copre il volto per nascondere un sorriso. «Come dite voi? Scacco pazzo.»

«Scacco matto.»

Illya non nasconde più il suo sorriso.

«Qualcuno deve studiare per bene il percorso. E poi non stavi giocando a scacchi?» 

«La partita è finita.» 

Solo allora Gaby alza lo sguarda dalla mappa. «Ti ha battuto.» 

«L'ho lasciato vincere.» 

«Certo. Così come lo lascio vincere io.»

Napoleon le si avvicina, fa scivolare i polpastrelli sulla mano di Gaby. Lei segue con gli occhi quel movimento e inclina appena la testa, pronta a cedere… «Quali sono le nostre vie di fuga?»

«Come?»

«La via di fuga principale, quella alternativa e quella alternativa all'alternativa.» 

Napoleon sbuffa. «Non le conosco.»

«Appunto. Qualcuno deve.» Gaby punta l'indice sulla mappa e Napoleon decide di prepararsi un drink. Non possono togliergli anche quella soddisfazione.

Napoleon viene sballottato da una parte all'altra dell'auto senza alcun riguardo, gli spari che li inseguono si fanno sempre più vicini. «La via di fuga?» 

«Ci sto lavorando!»

«Forse dovresti prendere quella alternativa.»

L'unica risposta che riceve è il grugnito di Illya dal sedile passeggero. Chissà perché, Napoleon si ritrova sempre sul sedile posteriore, solo. E con il completo rovinato. 

«D'accordo, ci penso io» bofonchia mentre si sporge dal finestrino. 

«Piantala, Solo, o ti farai ammazzare!» 

«Oh, adesso t'interessa!» Che idiota, non può sentirlo se è lì che urla al vento. Forse dovrebbe- uh, oh. Questa volta lo ammazzano.

Torna a sedere sul sedile, una mano premuta sul torace, calda vita che sgorga fuori. 

«Napoleon!»

Solo sua madre lo chiama così. No, ora anche qualcun altro lo chiama così... 

«E pensare che dovevo solo farmi sparare per avere le vostre attenzioni.»

«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.» Lo sguardo di Gaby si addolcisce. «Ti senti meglio?»

«Un po' debole.»

Gaby s'imbroncia. «Peccato.» 

Illya gli si siede accanto, il dopobarba pungente lo avvolge. Non c'è nulla di casuale nel modo in cui allunga il braccio sul divano, dietro la nuca di Napoleon. 

«Non  _ così _ debole.»

Gaby si arrampica su di lui e si siede stando attenta a non sfiorare il bendaggio stretto sulla sua spalla. È così leggera, proprio come ricordava. Gaby gli si avvicina e lo sorprende posandogli un bacio leggero sulla tempia. Napoleon socchiude gli occhi e cerca la sua pelle, la sfiora con la punta del naso. Sente le dita di Illya tra i capelli e lo precede voltandosi a rubargli un bacio.

Gaby si scosta, gli slaccia i pantaloni e un istante dopo piccole mani callose si muovono sulla sua erezione. Va dritta al punto la signorina Teller, sempre.

Illya gli morde il labbro, per una volta non si lamenta della barba sfatta che lo punge, e poi scende a marchiare il collo con un altro morso. Napoleon sussulta ma non fiata, non se lo sognerebbe mai. Gaby gli tira i capelli, lo reclama a sua volta per un bacio famelico.

La sua mano si ferma, ma prima che Napoleon possa lamentarsene, sente la lingua di Illya, e poi le labbra, stuzzicare il suo sesso.

«Quello che hai fatto è stato molto stupido» sussurra Gaby sulle sue labbra. 

Illya continua a muoversi lento in un dolce supplizio.

«Concordi?»

Napoleon si limita ad annuire, lo sguardo puntato su Illya. Il bastardo sorride.

«Mi spiace che tu ti sia sentito messo da parte.» Illya ora lo accarezza con la mano mentre la sua bocca stuzzica la punta. 

Napoleon suo malgrado sussulta.

«Attento ai punti, Solo.»

Gaby è una sirena, quello è il suo canto. «Vedi,  _ Napoleon _ , quando lavoriamo, lavoriamo.»

Illya si muove più veloce. Diavolo, è passato troppo tempo...

Gaby gli sfiora il mento perché torni a guardare lei. «E quando ci divertiamo...»

Le unghie di Illya si piantano nelle sue cosce, abbassa la nuca su Napoleon finché può. 

«...ci divertiamo.»

Gaby gli morde il lobo abbastanza forte da far male, abbastanza forte da trascinarlo oltre l'apice. Illya non si scosta quando l'orgasmo travolge Napoleon.

«Niente più cazzate, Solo, o queste serate te le scordi.»

«Sissignora» fiata con il filo di voce che gli è rimasto.

Illya si rialza, si accascia sul divano come se nulla fosse e parla per la prima volta quella sera. «Abbastanza attenzioni per te, cowboy?» 


End file.
